


sweet home

by WeepingAngelWings



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, its techincally preslash but, wanted to particapte in this holiday tradtion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingAngelWings/pseuds/WeepingAngelWings
Summary: Eddie asks Buck to move in. In a completely platonic no homo fashion.





	sweet home

“I really don’t know where I’m going to stay,” Buck says stabbing his straw through the ice in a fruitful attempt to get the last of his drink.

He and Eddie are at a McDonald’s, one of the new firefighters tried to cook some lunch but ended up short-circuiting the oven, so until that gets fixed, they all get to have a lunch break as long as they promise to get back to the station if they get called. 

Right now he’s complaining about Maddie kicking him out, in possibly the most polite way possible. There wasn’t enough room for him in the apartment anymore and she’s getting really tired about him walking in on her and Chim.

And, in all honesty, Buck is getting tired about walking in on her and Chim too. Some of the things he’s seen shouldn’t even be comprehensible by the human mind.

As Eddie pauses before he takes a bite of his burger he says, “You know you could always stay with Christopher and me?”

“Really?” Buck asks, “I mean, that wouldn’t be too much of an issue with Chris would it?”

“Nah, he loves you,” He pauses to take a swig of his drink, “besides, I have an empty couch anyways.”

Although Buck almost flinches at the idea of sleeping on a couch, he has to admit that living with Eddie is really, really, appealing.

“It’ll be like, two weeks at the most hopefully.”

Eddie shrugs his shoulders, “You can stay longer if you need.”

God Buck just wants to engulf him in a hug.

So he does.

As he reaches across the table in the booth to give Eddie an (admittedly) awkward hug he says thanks.

“No problem, you’d do the same for me,” Eddie says trying his best to hug back Buck with the table in the way.

“Is their a time that works best for you?” Buck asks as soon as the hug is over. 

Eddie blinks, “What to move in?”, Buck nods, ”Uh, not really. Just whatever would work best for you.”

“I’ll start packing today then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i recently started watching this show like...two days before buddie week and i wanted to particapate a little bit so now we're here 
> 
> give me ya fuckin comments!!!!!


End file.
